The Perspiration Implementation
"The Perspiration Implementation" is the fifth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 19, 2015. Summary As the guys decide to become more active, they take up , Amy and Sheldon start to consider dating other people. The girls are helping Stuart get more interest in his business. Amy gets asked out by both Stuart and Kripke, but she turns them both down. Extended Plot Howard is working in his ; the other guys come in and ask if he's ready for ; he tells them he's working on something first. Sheldon asks if he is working the drive system for the high-G rover. Instead Howard has built a gadget that adds mileage to his and makes it appear that he has been since Bernadette wants him to more. The last exercise he got was when she tried to put it on him and he ran away. Sheldon tells them that according to a study, even about exercise could have physical benefits. They don't know if he is thinking about it right now. Is he? No he is going to do it . Leonard admits that it wouldn't hurt if they all did get more exercise. Howard agrees, so he turns up his gadget to work harder. Sitting in Sheldon's apartment, Leonard browses the various s available at the university: , , .... Sheldon comments that he had him a , but lost him at . Penny agrees that they should get more active, but wonders if getting into a sport is the right choice. Leonard twisted his ankle while playing . Barry Kripke is starting a club. Sheldon sees a certain elegant appeal to . It's indoors, no , no , no and no that get pulled down or up. Ouch!. And they get to use the word " '" in a non- sense. The girls are invited to the comic book store by Stuart. More are now interested in and he want get more women into his . He has been stocking more female-oriented titles, he added a on the end of the roll also added a 's area where they were sitting. For extra security, he has an to keep an on them for their protection to keep the pervs away; however, this has the exact opposite effect, making him look like a perv. Penny looks uncomfortable and closes her and . Amy thinks that he should change some of his , like the woman in a on a . Stuart defends himself that she doesn't know her . Maybe she was jumping upon the too much. In the university , the guys are flexing their . Raj feels like while Leonard has always wanted to be a . Kripke joins them and welcomes them to the fencing club, but explains that fencing is a serious sport and not Star Wars. Howard and Raj identify more with and . First they practice the " " using their leg. Sheldon doesn't think that he has a dominant leg and that they both are . Howard tells him to use the one he flushes the with. Then they practice their and . Sheldon wants to know when he can one of his s. The fencing term is . Sheldon replies that if he says that he is going to touch one of his friends, he'll get sent to again. Next they are paired up practicing the advance and retreat. When Kripke takes a , they go crazy until Kripke is done. Amy suggests that he directly to females. Stuart then wants to put a sign in his that says: Women come in. Don't be . Penny then checks the reviews of his store . Stuart thinks the is just all negative. All of the women reviews are negative, but not about the store. Rather, all of the negative reviews are about Stuart himself. Among the reviews from females claims that Stuart at them without , he and took it back before she could turn him down, and an even worse one said that she liked his and he took it off and gave it to her. Now their involves forward all together. Raj thinks that they look like . When Sheldon with Leonard, he tells him to prepare for a vigorous touching. Raj and Howard fight with both wanting to be from The Princess Bride though Raj was supposed to be Puss 'n' Boots. Sheldon wants to learn how to someone so he can challenge them to a duel. Kripke then learns about the Shamy breakup and shows interest in Amy which upsets Sheldon. Leonard says that she is bound to at some point at that she deserves to be . Sheldon then slaps Leonard with his glove exclaiming, "How dare you!" Leonard suggest to Barry that it wouldn't be a good idea to ask Amy out. Sheldon then approaches Barry and challenges him to a duel over Amy three from now after Barry had been finished teaching him the sport. He forewarns him that if he is a good , that Sheldon will give him a thorough thrashing and will touch him all over. Finally Stuart and the girls admit that the problem isn't the store, but Stuart himself. He gets nervous around women, though he doesn't nervous around his friend's girls. He uses the trick that he visualizes his as all ; however, this is yet another uncomfortable moment. Amy asks him if he knows how creepy that sounds. Stuart defends himself that it was a . Bernadette squeaks in asking if that is really true and Stuart replies that it isn't. Penny wants to know what went wrong with him. Stuart confesses that at this point in his , he thought he would be , or in a or had a that didn't want to himself. There was this . The longer he is alone, the more desperate he gets. Amy tries to explain to Stuart that she was alone for a long time and had to hide he insecurities after she met Penny and Bernadette. Stuart tells them that they all feel it, and yes he'll go out with her. Amy now identifies with his rabbit. The guys have gone to a sports since are now s and Sheldon is having female problems. Not that kind. Howard urges him to forget about Amy and move on by starting to date. Sheldon thinks that that is ridiculous since both Penny and Bernadette are married and Raj's girlfriend with her and white reminds him too much of a which is one of his . Leonard asks him if he might try a woman who is not in a serious relationship with one of his friends. Sheldon notices a blond woman walk by and decides to ask her out. He is completely drunk after having three sips of beer; a lot even for Sheldon. He walks up to three women at a and tells the attractive that he is recovering from a recent and has been told that asking out another would make him feel better. As said to , "I choose you." The blonde doesn't understand Sheldon, so he asks the next woman who is the first woman's and married. The third woman looks like Emily, which reminds Sheldon of a clown, so he tells her to give her regards to . Back at Leonard and Penny's, Penny compliments Stuart for taking Amy's , though he was on the cam. Amy finds it hard turning some guy down. Bernadette replies that some you just have to keep turning down. Penny adds that sometimes you end up marrying them. Amy then receives a invitation from Barry Kripke. Penny and Bernadette are shocked that Amy has had two date invitations in one day! Amy thinks that it is happening so fast. Bernadette says that maybe she should move on to someone who is not like Sheldon. Not a ? Not a weirdo. Is she attracted to him? Penny tells her to imagine him naked. She doesn't have to imagine, because Kripke sent her a of himself naked. Ewww. Coming up the stairs, Sheldon complains of ing funny and tasting . He has been for once. Sheldon also wonders how many licks it would get to the center of him. (Like a ). They run into Bernadette and Amy coming down the . Leonard and Bernadette leave so they can talk. After saying that they are well, Sheldon mentions that he took up fencing. Sheldon continues that Barry Kripke was his instructor and that he was interested in taking her out. Amy replies that he did and she turned him down. Sheldon found that interesting since he also asks two ladies out and they both turned him down. Amy was surprised and said that she didn't know that he was interested in dating. His friends had told him that is was a good way to move on. Visibly shaken, Amy replies "Oh, Okay." She then tells Sheldon it was good to see him and he looks good; Sheldon quips "I taste good too" and walks up the stairs. Amy remains standing in the hallway looking hurt and upset. Finally, Bernadette is checking her and wonders how Howard could run 174 miles in one day. Howard is caught the deer in headlights while finishing the batter spoon. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the machine that Howard invents to make it look like he was exercising. *Taping date: September 15, 2015. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 19, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics *Jesse Schedeen at IGN - This episode didn't start off so great thanks to some stereotypical "nerds can't play sports" humor, but it eventually found its stride…There was a certain charm in seeing the guys try their hand at fencing and live out their fantasies of being swashbuckling heroes. The scene where they took advantage of Barry's phone call to get a little horseplay in before resuming their stances was amusing…The episode also ended on a strong note, as Amy and Sheldon were forced into an awkward encounter in the stairwell. This scene was handled very nicely. You really got the sense that the two were happy to see each other despite being stiffly on guard. That scene illustrates better than any other so far how much these two characters are suffering in the wake of their breakup. http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/10/20/the-big-bang-theory-the-perspiration-implementation-review Trivia *John Ross Bowie returned as Barry Kripke in this episode. *Kripke and Stuart ask Amy out but she turns them both down. *Sheldon is deeply troubled by the idea of Kripke showing an interest in Amy (his jealousy was last seen in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration"). *Amy clearly wants to reconcile with Sheldon, despite the numerous bad experience in the previous episodes (she turns down Stuart and Kripke and is hurt when she learns that the guys are trying to encourage Sheldon to move on). *Second episode in which Sheldon feels left out when Amy goes on a date. The first time being in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" when she went out with Stuart. *When asking out the woman in the bar, Sheldon makes a reference (Ash choosing his companion, ); however, what actually happened in the show was that Pikachu was the only option for Ash, because Ash had overslept and all the starter pokemon had already been given to other trainers. *Second episode where Bernadette yells 'WALK!' at the top of her voice to a person. This time to Amy. The first time she did it was to Howard in "The Tenure Turbulence" (S6E20). Quotes :Sheldon: Can I stab on of my friends? :Barry Kripke: We don't call it a stab. We call it a touch. :Sheldon: Yes, but if i say i want to touch one of my friends I'll be called into human resources. ---- :Leonard: Hey, Barry Kripke started a fencing club. :Sheldon: Interesting. Sword fighting does hold a certain elegant appeal. And I imagine it meets many of our personal criteria for a sport. :Leonard: It's indoors, so no sunscreen. :Sheldon: No throwing, no catching, no running. :Leonard: No gym shorts that can be yanked down. :Sheldon: Or worse, up. :Leonard: Preach. ---- :Sheldon: Is that the prototype-drive system for the high-G rover? :Howard: No, Bernadette got me at Fitbit so she can track how much I’m exercising. :Leonard: That’ll teach her to care about your health. ---- Leonard: Look at all these activities the university has. Rock climbing club, archery, flag football… Sheldon: Had me at flag, lost me at football. Penny: Yeah, I think it’s great you guys want to get more exercise, but do you really think that sports is the right choice for you? Leonard: What are you saying? We’re not coordinated enough to play sports? Penny: Okay, Leonard, sweetheart, you twisted you ankle playing Scrabble. Leonard: I got a triple word score with a double letter “Q”. If that’s not a time to bust out in a Scrabble dance, what’s point of having one? ---- :Stuart:' Uh, I’ve been stocking more female oriented titles. Uh, in the bathroom I folded the end of the toilet paper into a triangle. And, uh, you are sitting in the official breast feeding area. :Penny: Really? In a comic book store? :Stuart: Oh, really, don’t worry. I’ve got a camera right up here, so I can watch from the counter and make sure that guys aren’t being pervs. Anyway, what do I have to do to get you in the door? :Amy: Well, for starters you might want to rethink some of this artwork. I mean, this woman is actually on a leash like a dog. :Stuart: Well, you don’t know the back story. Maybe she kept jumping up on the couch. :Penny: ”The owner stared at me the whole time and didn’t blink once.” ---- :Leonard: Listen I should warn you that maybe asking Amy out is not a good idea. :Sheldon: Barry, a word. :Leonard: And now the crazy version of what I just said. :Sheldon: IF intent to pursue Amy, you ;leave me no choice , but to put a stop to it. :Barry: And how are you gonna do that? :Sheldon: By challenging you to a duel. :Barry: You’ve had one lesson. I’ll destroy you. :Sheldon: That is why the duel will take place at high noon three years from today. If your worth your salt as an instructor, I should be ready by then. And be warned. I’m going to touch you all over. ---- :Sheldon: Excuse me. I’m recovering from a recent breakup and I’m told asking out another woman might make me feel better. And as Ask Ketchum said to Pikachu: I choose you. :Natalie: What? :Sheldon: It’s a Pokemon reference. :Natalie: I don’t know what that means. :Sheldon: Well, we gave it a shot. How about you? :Grace: I ‘m married and I’m her grandmother. :Sheldon: Ah, what might have been? And you, give my regard to Barnum and Bailey. ---- :Amy: Hello. :Sheldon: Hello. :Leonard:’ We should let you guys talk.. :Bernadette:Yeah. :Sheldon: You don’t have to leave. :Leonard: Look at me go. :Amy: Uh, Bernadette. You’re my ride. :Leonard: WALK!! :Amy: How had you been? :Sheldon: I’m doing all right. I tried fencing today. :Amy: How’d that go? :Sheldon: It was pretty easy. I think my background in mathletics helped. Barry Kripke was there. I should let you know that he expressed interest in asking you out. :Amy: Well, actually he already did. :Sheldon: Okay. Don’t get too attached to him. In two years, 364 days he’s a dead man. :Amy: I said no. :Sheldon: Interesting. I asked two woman out today and they both said no. :Amy: I didn’t know oy were interested in dating. :Sheldon: I’ve been told it’s a good way to move on. :Amy: Oh. Okay. Ah, anyway, it’s nice to see you. You look good. :Sheldon: Um. Thanks. And I taste good too. . Gallery Pim9.jpg|Stuart wants to know how to get women interested in comic books. J&J.jpg|Looks who's back! Puppy7.png|Kaley gushing over the puppies she won on "The Tonight Show". Puppy4.jpg|Oh I do enjoy a good bad boy. - Not from this episode. Pim8.jpg|Kripke starting the lesson. Pim7.jpg|Learning to step forward. Pim6.jpg|Touche!! Pim5.jpg|Taking fencing lessons from Kripke. Pim4.jpg|Stuart showing his creepiness. Pim3.jpg|Sheldon challenging Kripke to a duel in three years over Amy. Pim2.jpg|Amy showing the girls the photo that Kripke sent her. Pim11.jpg|Howard invention to run up mileage on his jogging pedometer. Pim10.jpg|Discussing sports that they might take up. Pim1.jpg|Amy alone with Sheldon. Camera.jpg|Penny's reaction to the special camera to monitor the breast-feeding area. On a leash.jpg|This picture might be offensive to women. Fenc30.png|After visiting the comic book store. Fenc29.png|Amy finds it hard to disappoint a man by turning him down. Fenc28.png|Amy appreciating the naked picture that Barry Kripke sent her. Fenc27.png|Natalie's grandmother, Grace. Sheldon's second choice. Fenc24.png|Natalie doesn't understand Sheldon. Fenc23.png|Getting back from the comic book store. Fenc22.png|You're my ride. WALK! Fenc21.png|Barry Kripke is asking he rot meet him for a drink. Fenc20.png|Natalie. Fenc19.png|Sheldon at a sport bar. Fenc18.png|Amy can date. She has the right to be happy. Fenc17.png|This woman is wearing a leash! Fenc16.png|Reacting to Stuart's breast feeding are webcam. Fenc15.png|Her husband and Sheldon plan on taking up a sport. Fenc14.png|It's not a stab; it's a touch Fenc13.png|Penny listening to Stuart. Fenc12.png|You don;t think I'm coordinated enough for sports? Fenc11.png|I want to learn how to slap someone. Fenc10.png|Stuart is sounding desperate and creepy. Fenc9.png|Advance! Raj thinks they look like the The Rockettes. Fenc8.png|Stuart needs help. Fenc7.png|Huh?? Fenc6.png|Amy learns that Sheldon is trying to date. Fenc5.png|Coming to pick up Howard for lunch. Fenc3.png|Raj and Howard in his lab. Fenc2.png|Listening to S & L talking about taking up a sport. Fenc1.png|Howard adding mileage to his gadget. Fenc62.png|Amy left alone after she learns that Sheldon is considered dating other women. Fenc61.png|Leaving Amy alone after exchanging their dating stories. Fenc60.png|You ran 174 miles today? Fenc59.png|Upset Amy. Fenc58.png|Checking on Howard's running progress. Fenc57.png|How did you run 174 miles in one day? Fenc56.png|Crazy dueling out of the sight of Kripke. Fenc55.png|Advance. Fenc54.png|Frantic dueling behind the instructor's back. Fenc53.png|Women come in. Don't be afraid. Fenc52.png|Finding reviews of Stuart's store online. Fenc51.png|Fencing fun. Fenc50.png|On guard. Fenc49.png|How dare you! Sheldon's honor has been hurt. Fenc48.png|You better not ask Amy out. Fenc47.png|Sheldon challenging Kripke to a duel over Amy. In three years. Fenc46.png|Tired after trying to help Stuart. Fenc45.png|Stuart realizes that the problem is him. Yes! Fenc44.png|Stuart. Fenc42.png|I know how you feel. Fenc40.png|Now I know how the rabbit felt. Fenc39.png|You want me to take you out. Fenc38.png|The guys are at a sports bar since they are now athletes. Check out the blister on his thumb. Fenc37.png|Sheldon looking for a date. Fenc36.png|Amy didn't realize that Sheldon wanted to start dating. Fenc35.png|Seeing Barry Kripke naked. Uggh! Fenc33.png|Running into her ex-boyfriend. Fenc32.png|Amy runs into Sheldon unexpectantly. Fenc31.png|Shocked Penny. Reference Taping Report http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=17472. Category:Shamy Separated Category:Leonard Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Shamy Category:2015 episodes Category:Kripke Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny's Posse Category:Posse